beaniebabiesfandomcom-20200213-history
TNFH Season 1 Episode 2
Author's note Folks, I hope you enjoy the last episode because this time, we are going after that asshole Paulie! Enjoy! Episode 2: Gotta Prank 'Em All! (We go to a city in the Shinoh region as the next episode begins. Soon we hear music playing as an announcer spoke up) Announcer: Hello, folks! Eager to seek revenge on people who piss you off? Well, you aren't the only ones! Welcome to the first episode of Toon Neighbors from Hell! Your hosts and prank meisters, Lilo and Cream! (We see an audience applauds as Lilo, who is outside an important building with Cream, Stitch and Cheese, speak up) Lilo: Hey everyone welcome to another episode of Toon Neighbors from Hell, the show where we play pranks on the meanest jerks in the cartoon universe and watch them get soooo humiliating. Cream: In the last episode, Mertle got pranked big time, which results in her getting naked and humiliated. Today we are going after a major big ass: Paul, the Pokemon Trainer who has attitude problems that makes you want to kick him in the dick! (The audience laughs as Lilo speaks) Lilo: Joining us in the prank session is the good guys of Pokemon, Ash and his friend! (We hear the audience applauding as Ash and his friends, even though who aren't regulars anymore, appearing) Stitch: Welcome to show, guys. Ash: Thanks, I must say I won't worry about this. I was hoping to get vengeance on Paulie for a long time! Dawn: (giggling) Paulie, Paulie! Lilo: Today, Paul is going to participate in a Pokemon fighting contest. Well, time to make sure he doesn't enjoy himself, right guys? May: Right! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Cream: We will be performing seven pranks on him, maybe three at once, who knows? The cameras are all over the stadium/hotel and we're about to begin. Shadow: (V.O.) Okay, Paul is now in the contestants area, he is unaware of what's going on, let's get this party started. Lilo: Okay, remember, we must not get caught especially by Paul! You guys, ready? Hosts: Right! Lilo: Kenny, camera's rolling? Kenny: (mumbling) What do you think? Lilo: Then let's do this! (Inside Paul's room, the boy himself was drinking soda while reading a magazine) Paul: Eh, in a few hours or so, I will be ready for the most greatest battle ever...and I got the strongest Pokemon too! Those idiot and his friends will be envy if they were to see me. (checks watch) I better check the schedule. (Paul leaves the room. Unknown to him though, a group of familiar hosts came out of hiding) Lilo: 'Greatest battle' eh? It will be his worst when we're done with him! (The kids go into the bathroom and found some laxactives) May: (reads label) "Warning: do not put this into drinks or else." (smirks) I think the or else will be for Paulie! (May goes into the living room and put the laxactive into the soda. The girl giggles) Pikachu: Pikachu! (Pikachu removes some toilet paper, stuffing some in the toilet and then sink, out of sight) Cream: (giggles) No toilet paper, stuff the toilet and sink, three pranks in one! Stitch: Ih! Shadow: (V.O.) Okay, target has done reading his schedule and is on his way back. Lilo: Let's leave, everyone! (The hosts get back into the bathroom just as Paul appear and enters his room) Cream: (giggles) I think it's time we set up the next four awesome pranks. May: (giggles) You said it, Cream! Voice: May! Manaphy! (The hosts turned and saw a blue Pokémon peeking his head out of a closet that is big enough for a bunch of people to fit in.) May: Manaphy! Ash: Looks like he's a special guest, too! Lilo: (notices) Hey! That closet! What a perfect place to hide, even if it's in the same room Paul comes in! Manaphy: Love you, May! May: And I love you, too, Manaphy! Cream: Aww, how sweet! Dawn: (giggles) Guys, here comes the good part of what Paul's gonna get! (In Paul's room...) Paul: (picks up his soda) Those pathetic losers will never beat my Pokemon when they have power, and I love power. (Then, the purple-haired boy drank the soda.) Paul: Ahhh... love this soda. (Just then, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.) Paul: (eyes widened) Uh-oh! (The feeling happened again as Paul clenched it in pain.) Paul: (winces) Aaah! Something must be wrong with the soda! I gotta use the bathroom quickly! (With that, the jerk ran towards the door to out of the bedroom.) Dawn: (notices) Uh-oh! Here comes Paulie! Manaphy: (signaling the hosts to come into the closet) Happy! Happy! Mana! Stitch: Come on, guys! (The hosts and Pikachu quickly jumped into the closet as Paul went out of the room and ran to the bathroom.) Paul: Damn, I gotta crap! (Paul gets onto the toilet and then crap like hell) Paul: Awww, that's better. Now to.... (Paul yelps as he notices there is no toilet paper nearby. The boy yells as the audience laughs) Paul: No toilet paper?! What the hell?! (The hosts giggle quietly as Paul in annoyance finish his business. He flush like mad, but each time nothing is working. After the fifth time, the toilet spits out water and toilet much to the jerk's shock and disgust) Paul: What the hell?! Cream: (giggling) Three pranks done... (Paul gets up and looks at the damage) Paul: Goddamn it! S**t, literally! (sighs) I'm going to call Maintenance but first, I gotta wash my hands. (Paul turns on the sink and washes his hands...but the water kept running very fast. Suddenly the water came out of the sink making the jerk yell as the audience laughs like mad) Paul: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THE SINK IS COGGED!!!! (Paul turns the sink off and screams, shouting out curses) Paul: (angry) When I get my hands on whoever did this... (Paul left the bathroom, allowing the group to come out of hiding) May: (giggles) What a maroon. Lilo: (smirks) Four pranks are done, folks. Time for three more to really kick it into high gear! (The hosts wait inside the bathroom for a moment) Shadow: (V.O.) Okay, target is out of the room. Time for the next prank. Lilo: (giggling) I think I know to really piss him off. (The hosts leave the bathroom. May checks Paul's schedule nearby before the group left the room altogether and walk down the hall. Ash picks up some familiar Pokeball like items) Ash: They are definitely Voltorbs. Cream: Don't wake them up. They could explode. (The group reach the counter at the Pokemon Center of the place.) Ash: (noticed) Hey Nurse Joy. Are those Paul's Pokeballs over there? Nurse Joy: Why yes. He left them there earlier. (pause) Listen, I need to go fix my hair. Can you watch the counter while I'm gone? Stitch: Okay! (As Nurse Joy left, Stitch mischievously goes over the counter and put Paul's Pokeballs under a counter, switching them with Voltorbs. The alien giggles before going back in front just as Nurse Joy returns) Lilo: (whispering) Okay, time for two more. (The group walks around the place and arrive at the two doors, one of them say 'Stairs Removed, Do Not Enter', the other is 'Pokemon Battle Room'. Dawn switches the signs quickly as she giggles) Dawn: Now to make this a real kick in the groin. (Max picks up a screwdriver and removes two screws on a panel nearby. Cream pushes down on the panel causing the loose end to pop out wildly, the rabbit making sure to be careful) Lilo: (smirks) I think you folks at home know what's coming. Let's watch, shall? (Cut to Paul as he arrives at the Pokemon center) Paul: My Pokeballs, please. I'm scheduled for an important fight. Nurse Joy: Right, here you go. (Paul took what looks like to be his Pokeballs, making him smirk) Paul: Heh, heh, there you... (Suddenly, to Paul's surprise, the Voltorbs woke up...and angrily explode, covering him with ashes and causing the audience to laugh) Paul: Son of a bitch! Bastard, goddamn it!!! Nurse Joy: (surprised) Oh, I'm sorry. I must have gave you the Voltorbs by mistake!! Paul: (angrily) Where the hell are my Pokeballs?! Nurse Joy: (glares) No need to get bad mouth with me. (Nurse Joy found Paul's true Pokeballs and gave them to him. The jerk walks down the hallway, just as Lilo and her friends hid in time) May: (giggles) This is going to be cool. (Paul steps on the panel that Max loosen...which came up and hits him in the Yahoos, causing the jerk to scream and groan in pain) Paul: (girly voice) GAAAAAHHHHH! Shadow: (V.O. laughing) Girly voice, always a hit with the audience. (Paul groans as he goes over to a door which he thought his Pokemon fight is going to be in. But the moment he open the door and step through it...) Paul: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (We hear a crash as the audience laughs madly. The hosts appear laughing) Manaphy: Big stupid head! Stitch: (giggling) Ih, I know! (We see Paul in the room, Anime dizzy eyes and and unconscious. Cut back to the hosts as they laugh some more while the audience applauds and cheers) Lilo: (to camera) Well folks, Paulie sure got what's coming to him. Paul: (in room, groaning) Don't call me Paulie) Cream: Okay. We like to thank Ash and his friends for guest-hosting today's episode. Ash: No biggie! Anything to finally get back at Paul. Pikachu: Pika Pika! Dawn: Nice! Lilo: Folks, I hope you enjoy today's episode of Toon Neighbors from Hell. Because we sure hell did! Cheese: Chao, chao, chao! Cream: Join us next time as our next target will be Bobcat, the Big Bad Wolf from the last episode of 'Tales from the Crypt'. Until next time... Hosts: See ya! (The hosts wave goodbye as the audience cheers. We then fade to black)